The Umbrella Scene
by B.H.artwork
Summary: The umbrella scene from Origins Part 2 but instead of Adrien and Marinette, the scene will feature different character ships. [Chloe X Nathaniel, Kim X Alix etc.] One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe/Nathanial

School had finished and it was raining heavily. Chloe frowned and made a mental note to fire her driver. He was late and left her standing outside of school alone. "Ugh, my hair will be ruined if he doesn't show up soon." She said to no one.

Nathanial excited the school, holding his sketch book and an umbrella. He stood near Chloe and opened his umbrella. He gave her a small shy smile. She turned away from him. Nathanial looked down and sighed. "You don't have to be so mean you know. I'm just trying to be friendly." Chloe scoffed. "Me be friends with you? As if." Nathanial frowned. "I am not saying that we should become BFFs or anything. I am just saying that you could be nicer. Even a little." Chloe glared at him. "And why would I do that?" He blinked at her. "A small act of kindness occasionally, would improve how people think of you. It doesn't take much." He gave her another small smile and started walking home.

A clap of thunder made Chloe squeak. Nathaniel thought for a moment. He put his sketch book safely away in his bag and walked towards Chloe. She glared at him. Her eyes cold. "What?" She said harshly. He gave a gentle smile as he held out his umbrella. Her eyes softened as she glanced at him and the handle. Another thunder clap was heard but Chloe didn't hear it. He motioned her to take it. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the handle. She gave him a tiny smile. He grinned. "See you tomorrow." He said shyly as he started to walk home. Chloe went wide eyed. "Um…yeah. Bye." She said quietly. She looked down and smiled.

She started to walk home, since her driver wasn't there. Suddenly, a familiar white limo pulled up. Her driver quickly got out. "I am so sorry that I am late Miss. It won't happen again." He was practically on his knees apologizing. She was about to fire him but she looked at the umbrella in her hand. "It's…its fine. Just get me home. Please." She said softly and she walked up to her car. The driver went wide eye and grinned. "Thank you." He said as he got into the driver seat. Chloe smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel/Lila

Nathaniel stood outside the school. It was raining heavily and his parents had not yet arrived to pick him up. He held his sketch book close, trying to prevent it from getting wet.

Lila stepped out of the school. She glanced at him and opened her umbrella. He glanced at her. Lila gave a small smile. "Hey." She said softly. He slowly turned away from her. She frowned and gripped the handle of her umbrella tighter.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I am sorry about all of the lies I told." Nathaniel glanced at her. She was looking down at the ground and frowning. He clung to his book tighter. 'Why is she even talking to me?' He thought. He didn't think they would even be friends when she came to the school. He was the shy artist. She was the cool new girl. He was friends with other shy people and simply acquaintances with the more popular kids. She was friends with everyone who showed interest in what she said.

Lila continued. "I was called out on my lies and now no one shows any interest or kindness to me. I have apologized countless times. What do I have to do to make up for everything?" She asked. Lila was yelling and almost pleading. Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably. "I-I don't know." He said softly and nervously. He felt very much on the spot. Lila's eyes were pleading. He panicked. "Maybe d-don't yell at people w-who are right next to you." Lila went wide eyed. Nathaniel panicked and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry. That came out meaner then I intended." He said softly. Nathaniel gave a small apologetic smile. Lila smiled. "It's ok. I didn't even know you could raise your voice like that." She said with a teasing smirk. Nathaniel blushed slightly and smiled. "Oh no my book." He said quietly to himself. He covered it with his jacket to prevent it from getting wet.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Lila saw her dad pull up in the car. She started walking towards it but stopped halfway. She walked back up to Nathaniel. He blinked at her. She gave a soft smile as she held out her umbrella. He hesitantly took it. "Thanks." He said. Lila smiled. Thunder rumbled nearby as green met blue. They started for a moment until a car horn made them turn to Lila's car. She glanced at Nathaniel. "I got to go. See you tomorrow." She said with a smile before she ran to the car to avoid the rain. Nathaniel blushed as he looked at the umbrella. Lila was blushing slightly as she entered the car.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Nathaniel started to blush almost the colour of his hair. He sat down on the cool pavement and using the umbrella to keep away the rain, he grabbed his sketch book and a pencil and started drawing. Minuets passed and a car horn made him look up. His mum was in the car. He looked at what he had just drawn and blushed even more. He had been drawing Lila. It did have a few rain drops on it but it still looked good. Still blushing, he grabbed his stuff and went to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Alix/Kim

Alix ran out of the school but stopped when she saw the heavy rain. She frowned and ran a hand though her short pink hair. She wanted to roller-skate home but it's too difficult and unsafe in the rain, even for her. She messaged her dad to pick her up and put her phone back in her pocket. Then Kim walked out of the school. He swung his bag over his shoulder and frowned when he saw the rain. "Damm." He said to himself. He saw Alix. He glanced at the rain and smirked.

"What's the matter Short Stack? Don't want to get your precious hair wet?" Kim said with a teasing tone. He ruffled her short pink hair. Alix rolled her eyes. Kim occasionally made fun of her for being a girl. And short. She didn't really mind [though the short bit was annoying.] but she refused to never give a comeback. She smirked and looked up at the jock.

"What's the matter Numb Scull? Don't want to get YOUR precious hair wet?" Alix said, matching the same tone Kim used. Kim blinked. "Ptff, as if." He said defensively as he messaged his mum to pick him up. "I just don't want to get my new jumper drenched." He motioned to his torso. His new jumper was the same as his iconic red one but this one was green. Kim placed his phone in his bag. Alix rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go home? I never thought a little rain would stop you from anything." Kim said. Alix looked up at him. Kim had a teasing smirk. Alix frowned. "Even I'm not stupid enough to roller skate in the heavy rain. I'm good but not that good yet. Obviously you are dumb enough to try though." She said with a smirk of her own. Kim scoffed.

"Whatever, Shorty." He said with a teasing smile. Alix frowned.

"Giraffe!" She said harshly at him. Kim blinked. "What?" Alix rolled her eyes. "You're tall." She said flatly, annoyed that she had to explain the insult. Kim squinted his eyes in annoyance and leaned over a little.

"Garden Gnome!" He replied. She gasped and moved forward.

"Skyscraper!" She yelled.

"Elf" Kim said angrily.

They stared angrily into each other's eyes. With each insult they got closer. They kept yelling things at each other until they came face to face. Kim had lent down quite a bit and Alix was nearly on her tip toes. They stared at each other; in their eyes was a look that said 'fight me' and 'square up'. They could feel each other's breath on their face.

"Meathead!"

"Gremlin!"

"Dumb Jock"

"Tomboy!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Then they realised how close they were. Thunder rumbled nearby. Their eyes softened. They both started to lean forward. They were thisclose to a kiss before the sound of a car pulling up made them realise what they were about to do.

They both turned red and cleared their throat. "That w-was so not a-about to happen. Agreed?" Alix asked nervously. Kim nodded. "Agreed." He opened his bag to get his phone out but froze. Kim slowly pulled out an umbrella. "I…uh…forgot I had this." Kim said slowly. Alix went back to her normal self. "Nice memory Meathead." Kim chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Short Stack." He said a little nervously but kept his teasing smirk. He opened the umbrella and walked down to his mum's car but stopped at the door. He saw the reflection of Alix standing by herself near the rain. He frowned. He stood there for a moment before jogging up to Alix. He held out his umbrella. She glanced at the handle. Thunder rumbled nearby as she hesitantly took it.

"Thanks." She said. Kim nodded. He started to run back to the car. "Wait, what about your jumper?" She yelled after him. He shrugged and chuckled. Alix smiled. "Dork." She said to herself. Kim ran back to the car and drove away. Alix looked back at the umbrella and blushed as pink as her hair.


End file.
